stripe es una chica !
by hardtoexplain8
Summary: Stripe es una chica? Thomas un rompe hogares ? Tweek y Craig abuelos? cobayos, travestismo, celos y CREEK
Tweek corría a toda velocidad por las calles de South Park, la angustia lo estaba matando y algunas lagrimas caían se sus ojos. Aquella llamada de Craig… el tono que utilizo el chico para hablarle, aquellas palabras... Lo habían destrozado. Corría como si su vida dependiera de ello. Al final de la calle lo vio, ahí estaba el chico que parecía mas muerto que vivo.

Craig estaba estático con la mirada baja, no tenia puesto su chullo y su cabello era un desastre, parecía que ni siquiera se había bañado.

-Craig !- Tweek paro frente al chico jadeando por el ejercicio realizado.

-Tengo miedo Tweek- Craig miro a Tweek con una expresión que el paranoico nunca antes había visto. Abrazo al pelinegro con fuerza.

-No es tu culpa ngh.. Tranquilo, entremos- dijo consolando al chico y ambos entraron al veterinario.

Craig había llamado hace unos minutos a Tweek, Stripe estaba extraño se quejaba mucho y estaba muy hinchado, lo llevo al veterinario y ahora el cobayo estaba hospitalizado. Ambos chicos estaban en la sala de espera y temian lo peor.

Al rato apareció la veterinaria, se quito la mascarilla y los llamo, ambos entraron nerviosos.

-Bueno chicos tengo noticias sobre stripe.

-Gha! Se encuentra bien ? !- Tweek gritaba, Craig estaba estático y sus ojos vidriosos, no lograba pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Tranquilos Stripe ya se encuentra bien !-ambos suspiraron aliviados -pero me temo que..

-Que? Que diablos le pasa a Stripe !- finalmente Craig logro hablar.

-Tranquilo no es nada malo, es solo que me temo que tendrás que cambiarle el nombre, ya que stripe es una chica y no estaba enferma, solo preñada, felicitaciones! Ahora tienes 5 cobayos, acompáñenme para que los conozcan- dijo la veterinaria indicándoles que la siguieran.

Los chicos entraron a la habitación donde encontraron a Stripe en una cajita acurrucada con sus 4 bebes.

-esto es.. Hermoso ..-craig estaba aliviado y embobado contemplando a stripe y sus hijos.

-gha! Son hermosos!- Tweek miraba fascinando a las pequeñas criaturas, Craig poso su cabeza sobre su hombro y e rubio le beso la frente- Ya todo esta ngh bien.

-Chicos los bebes están bien y ya pueden llevar a Stripe a casa, ella esta sana, eso si cuiden mucho a los dos bebes albinos, no deben exponerse mucho al sol

-gha! Albinos !- grito indignado el paranoico

 **Flashback**

* _reunión de amante de los cobayos en el lago Stark_

-Hey chicos! _Chupa verga_! Les presento a Bobby _marica !_ Es mi cobayo albino- Thomas sostenía en sus manos a un blanco roedor.

-Si pudiera decirle marica a mi cobayo seria tan feeeeeeliz- dijo Craig quien era arrastrado por Tweek lejos del chico tourette.

 **Fin flashback...**

-El cobayo de el hijo de puta de Thomas es el padre !- grito tweek sacudiendo a Craig

-Tweek suéltame ! No es grave-dijo zafándose del agarre del rubio- de seguro paso cuando los cobayos jugaban.

-Que no es grave !? Tendremos que avisarle ! Habrá que compartir custodia! Gha! Tendremos que ver seguido a Thomas ! Te enamoraras de el y se irán juntos a casarse en Hawái y yo me quedare de padre soltero y con 4 nietos !

-Tweek exageras, sabes que solo te amo a ti y los cobayos se quedan con nosotros-trato de calmar a su novio abrazándolo pero Tweek lo empujo lejos.

-Que exagero !? Eres la peor mamá Craig ! El imbécil de Thomas debe ser responsable de lo que le hizo su cobayo a nuestra Stripe ! Gha!violación !- dijo indignado saliendo de la sala con la caja de los roedores en sus brazos.

-Así que soy la mamá eh.. Ya veras pequeño celoso, ya veras - murmuró saliendo tras su novio y haciendo su característica seña a modo de despedida a la veterinaria.

...

Dejaron a Stripe y sus bebes en el cuarto de Craig y Tweek salio gritando que haría justicia. Craig admitía que le gustaba aquella parte celosa de Tweek y lo posesivo que podía llegar a ser (solo toleraba a Clydey Token cerca del pelinegro) pero que lo llamara "la mamá no le gusto nada, así que el rubio amante del drama tendría una pequeña probadita de sus exageradas reacciones.

...

-Abre la puerta maldita sea !-Tweek pateaba la puerta de Thomas con todas sus fuerzas, como se atrevía Thomas a planear que su cobayo violara a Stripe solo para estar mas cerca de Craig y seducirlo.

- _Come mierda!_ Hey tweek, que ocurre?- pregunto algo asustado el chico tourette

-Tu puto cobayo violo a Stripe y ahora es mamá!

- _Ojo de culo!_ No lo sabia ! Están bien cara de pene!

-Ghaa no finjas preocupación ! Sabes perfectamente que esto es un plan tuyo para seducir a craig !gaaah- se jalaba los cabellos, el chico lo estaba desesperando.

- _Bolas tristes !_ Tweek yo ya no hago eso….oh, mierda!

-Gha lo sabia ! Rompe hogarees !

-Lo siento Tweek pero _culo!_ Tambien me gustaba Craig, _marica!_ Y trate de arrebatártelo _mierda!_ Pero te escogió a ti, eres su novio y no puedo competir con eso, _verga !_

Las palabras del chico se escuchaban sinceras pero al carajo! Tweek tenia razón y ese chico si había deseado a su novio y el paranoico no podía esperar para restregárselo en la cara a su novio.

...

Llego a la casa delos Tucker, la puerta estaba abierta y solo entro, la sala estaba muy oscura.

-Donde estabas ?-se encendió una lámpara junto al sofá y ahí vio a su novio entre la penumbra fumando, con cara de pocos amigos y un..

-Craig !gha ! Que demonios haces con eso puesto !

-Y que demonios haces tu llegando a esta hora !?- Craig se levanto y Tweek pudo contemplar su atuendo completo, tacos, un vestido y un muy mal maquillaje

-Que diablos te ngh paso?! Ahora eres travesti ? ! No quiero un novio travesti ngh!

-Donde estabas? Porque no contestabas mis llamadas ? Ya no me dices que soy linda !- Craig sobreactuaba de una forma ridícula y Tweek no sabia si reír o llorar.

-Ghaa esto es por llamarte mamá?..ngh ok craig se que exagero..

-Bingo!

-Perooo si le gustabas a Thomas ! Gha! No puedes recriminarme ngh por dudar de el, fui a su casa y lo confeso todo !

-Eso ya lo se idiota, fui yo mismo quien lo rechazo porque me gustabas tu- dijo pasando au muñeca por su boca para limpiarse el maquillaje.

-Ngh en serio ?- se sonrojo violentamente, ese era un detalle que el rubio desconocía.

-Si, se me declaro pero le dije que me gustabas y quería intentar acercarme a ti- lanzo lejos los tacos y comenzó a quitarse el vestido- y se que escogí bien- se acerco a Tweek y tomo con ambas manos su rostro y lo beso. El rubio se rindió, era un exagerado y celoso pero Craig era suyo, y aunque estuviera semidesnudo y algo maquillado, le pertenecía y eso era lo único que importaba.

-Ngh no se como me aguantas Craig.

-No te aguanto, te disfruto.

Tweek lanzo a su novio al sofá y comenzó a besarlo frenéticamente, no podía estar más enamorado de aquel apático chico con sus ligeras excentricidades.

...

** escena extra

Había pasado un mes y nuevamente se realizaba la reunión de amantes de loa cobayos y esta vez Craig y Tweek aparecieron con 5 hermosos cobayos, caminando todos en linea con su arnés junto a los orgullosos abuelos humanos.

- _come moco!_ Así que estos son mis nietos!- Thomas contemplaba a los pequeños fascinados, acariciándolos y sosteniendo a uno de los pequeñitos en sus manos- eres _chupa bolas_ hermoso!

-si yo pudiera decirle a mis nietos come chupa bolastan feliz…- Tweek le dio un codazo a Craig y lo miro algo molesto - pero ya soy feliz con el mejor novio.

Los chicos se besaron, Tweek lo miro de reojo y le hizo la seña Tucker a Thomas quien contemplaba la escena

-Marica- Y esta vez no era el tourett el que hablaba.

…..

 **Un poco de imaginación, un poco de realidad y un poco recuerdos de un ex que se puso uno de mis vestidos y sale esto e.e distracción para un tweek celoso que anda leyendo por ahí**


End file.
